


Watching You

by Branwen_Blaidd



Category: Sense8 (TV)
Genre: Established Relationship, Love, Multi, Sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-10-27
Updated: 2020-10-27
Packaged: 2021-03-08 17:40:27
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,236
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27220615
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Branwen_Blaidd/pseuds/Branwen_Blaidd
Summary: Rajan watches Wolfgang and thinks about how much he knows him now.
Relationships: Wolfgang Bogdanow/Kala Dandekar/Rajan Rasal
Comments: 8
Kudos: 70





	Watching You

Rajan watches Wolfgang’s body ripple under Kala’s touch. She alternates between featherlight touches of her fingertips and the rough, grazing thrill of her long nails.

Wolfgang moans under both types of touch but the sound is different. The gentle touches provoke delicious soft sighs that make Rajan want to hold him close and feel his warm breath on his skin.

But as Kala’s nails trail down his spine, he lets out these deep, guttural moans. The desperation in his voice makes Rajan want to fuck him into the mattress and watch him lose himself completely.

They are lying on their bed, just the three of them. Rajan cannot take his eyes off the sight of his lovers absorbed in each other. They’re beautiful, every inch of them and he wants them to know it. He wants them to feel how much he loves them, the way they feel it in each other.

Kala’s elegant hands cup the back of Wolfgang’s head and she brings him close for a kiss. Wolfgang’s hips jerk into her and Rajan can almost feel their shared spike of arousal. Almost.

But then Wolfgang is reaching back for him, finding his hip with one of those gorgeous, strong hands. He tugs at him and Rajan lets himself be drawn closer. He presses a kiss to that strong shoulder, the feel of his sun-kissed skin so familiar now and so loved.

They move together, the rhythm an echo of the lovemaking they have done so many times before. But they’re not inside each other, not yet.

Rajan feels like he still has so much to learn about them. It’s easy for them. They know each other automatically. He has to work at it. But it’s the best work he could imagine. He wonders how much more he has to discover about them.

He nuzzles into Wolfgang, placing soft kisses down the side of his neck and feeling his moans vibrate through their bodies. He wants to give them both so much pleasure, wants to make them happy every moment he can.

He thinks that might have been what first attracted him to Wolfgang. He saw in him someone who needed looking after, but also someone who would never admit that. Almost immediately, he’d seen beyond that firmly set jaw and the brooding manner, to the fear and the vulnerability that strength hid.

His lover doesn’t hide much from him anymore. Rajan is there in the bad moments, when he needs comfort and safety. He’s there when he needs love and he’s there when he needs pleasure. He’s there for everything. Wolfgang needs him and Rajan loves that.

He feels something pass between Kala and Wolfgang and the next moment, she is pressing the little bottle of lube into his hand.

Rajan doesn’t like that he has to break the contact between them to achieve this but it is worth it for what comes next. As he coats his cock in lube, his lovers are absorbed with each other. He watches them kiss, watches Wolfgang’s strong hand cup Kala’s jaw with such tenderness as he kisses her.

Then he is reaching down, grasping her thigh and pulling it firmly up, pushing his knee between her legs. Rajan holds back, wanting to watch this moment. His mouth still on hers, Wolfgang guides himself inside her. Her hands grip his shoulders and her moan is smothered in his mouth. They are so beautiful that, for a moment, Rajan cannot take his eyes off them.

Then Wolfgang is reaching for him again, tugging impatiently at him. Rajan grins. His impatient lover wants to feel them both now.

He presses himself against Wolfgang’s back, letting him feel his cock nudging at his ass. He kisses Wolfgang’s neck again then grasps his hip as he guides himself inside him. the hot tightness makes him close his eyes and he can feel his lover trembling against him as he inches inside.

He thrusts, nudging deliberately against that sensitive nub of pleasure. Wolfgang lets out a ragged moan and his hips jerk forward into Kala, provoking a moan of her own. Rajan doesn’t want to wait anymore. He wants to join them. He wants them to be three. He settles in, his body pressing against Wolfgang’s and the three of them, without having to talk about it, begin to move.

Their bodies are one, heat against heat. Softness and hardness and hot wetness mingle and the sensations flooding their bodies are almost too much.

They are fucking, hard and fast and with abandon, but they are also making love and the touches they exchange are soft and caressing. Rajan never thought this was possible, this _everything_ and he will do anything to keep it.

Their moans fill the room. The bed rocks beneath their frantic movements but none of them care. There is only that ruthless pursuit of each other, that desperate need to have more and more of each other, to give more and more to each other.

They come together, grasping hold of each other as their orgasms rock them. In moments like this, Rajan feels no different from them. They are three, they are one. They are almost a cluster of their own. 

Afterwards, they lie together in a tangle of arms and legs, breathless and panting.

‘That was amazing,’ breathes Kala, a smile spread across her face.

‘It was,’ says Rajan. He glances at Wolfgang, watching him surreptitiously, because Wolfgang doesn’t say things. He shows them, if you look and pay enough attention.

There is a soft smile on Wolfgang’s face and there is no sign of that frown that sometimes settles on his brow. His jaw is not tense. No vein pulses at his temple. He is completely relaxed and happy.

But Wolfgang says nothing. He simply lets out a long, satisfied breath and laces his fingers through theirs. One at a time, he raises their hands to his mouth and kisses their palms. Rajan feels a fluttering in his belly because he recognises what Wolfgang would say, if he said things. He’s happy. Completely and utterly happy in this moment.

Rajan snuggles up to him, kissing his shoulder, then laying his arm across both their bellies so he can hold them both at once.

‘I love you,’ he says to them both in soft Hindi.

Wolfgang doesn’t say anything, just turns his head and nuzzles into him. He tugs Kala with him and holds them both close.

They lie there for a little while, until Wolfgang’s stomach rumbles and Rajan pulls away laughing. ‘I think it’s time I made you both breakfast.’

Wolfgang gives him what, for him, is a soppy grin. ‘You always look after us.’ His voice is low, quiet, but full of feeling and Rajan knows how much being looked after means to him. It’s something he hasn’t had a lot in his life. Rajan is more than happy to do that. It’s how he shows his love. Wolfgang shows his by never objecting when Rajan wants to look after him. He trusts him to care for him and that means more from Wolfgang than any amount of fucking. That’s what makes this a relationship.

There is so much Rajan has learned about Wolfgang just from watching him. But there is more to learn and Rajan is ready for it. He can think of nothing better than learning, and loving, Wolfgang Bogdanow.


End file.
